Ashes
by Fire Slash
Summary: (AU!). "I watch this city burn. These dreams like ashes float away…" Shunned by society due to his lack of a quirk, Izuku is discovered by the ancient Phoenix Force, a near omnipotent being capable of defeating even the strongest of heroes. Tired of a world ruled by false hope, he desires to burn it all away. Will his flames be enough to cleanse the Earth?
1. Chapter 1: Divine Birth

**Author's Note** **: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to my third planned MHA/Marvel crossover, this time starring the Phoenix Force. Before I begin, allow me to address some things. First off, Izuku will be immensely OP in this story, just like the Phoenix Force. Be prepared for that. Secondly, I'm not sure what I'm going to do in regards to pairings. On one had, I love adding romance to my fics. On the other hand, this one could easily work without a romance subplot. Should I pair Izuku with someone? You guys can decide in the reviews. Finally...actually, I don't really have much to say.**

 **Now, with all that out of the way, review and enjoy :-).**

0000

" _There can be no rebirth without a dark night of the soul, a total annihilation of all that you believed in and thought that you were-" Hazrat Inayat Khan._

0000

"Not all men were born equal," no one knew this better than Izuku Midoriya. A young boy, all he wanted in life was to become a hero. In a world where eighty percent of the population are born with quirks, innate powers which manifest at a young age, heroes and villains can exist, making the boy's dream achievable. Kind and selfless, Izuku would've made a great hero, if it weren't for the fact he lacked a quirk. Being quirkless made him powerless according to others.

"M-mom? I can still be a hero right? I c-can still be like All Might, right?" Young Izuku Midoriya asked his mother the day after he was diagnosed as quirkless, tears streaming from his eyes. All the boy wanted was to become a hero like All Might, the current number one hero, but without a quirk, his dream seemed to be out of his reach. 'Please, please tell me you still believe in me…'

"Izuku, honey…" his mother, Inko Midoriya said, trying to stay strong for her child. Unfortunately, she couldn't, wrapping her baby in a hug and sobbing next to him. "I'm so sorry!"

'No mom...'

'Please stop!'

'You're supposed to tell me I can…'

'Stop it!'

When Izuku asked his question, he was looking for reassurance, a reminder that someone was still on his side, believing in him despite his lack of a quirk. What he got instead was a reminder that he was alone and if he wanted to chase his dream, he'll need to do it by himself.

And chase his dream he did. Knowing that he'll need to try twice as hard to become a hero compared to someone with a quirk, he did just that, strengthening his mind and body. He taught himself the basics on how to fight, studied things most kids wouldn't learn until they were adults, and kept detailed notes about every hero and villain he could find. Doing so allowed him to think of ways in which one could effectively use their quirk while also coming up with ways to render a quirk useless. Yes, even if he lacked a quirk, the boy still aimed to become a hero, his drive bigger than it's ever been. At least, that is, until THAT day…

0000

"All right, as you all know, you're all reaching the end of middle school," Izuku's teacher middle school teacher stated. "Now's the time you all think about your futures. Eh, who am I kidding? All of you are planning on becoming heroes, correct?"

Upon hearing this, most of the kids in his class cheered as they began to show off their quirks. Izuku simply smiled alongside them.

"Hey teach, don't lump me into the same category as these crappy side characters," a boy with ash blonde hair scoffed. "I'm off to be the best damn hero you've ever seen."

Ah yes, Katsuki Bakugou, a boy famous throughout Izuku's middle school. With never failing determination and the ability to create explosions from his hands, Katsuki was without a doubt the most eligible student in this school to become a future hero. That isn't to say the boy wasn't without faults though. With immense power comes immense arrogance, the boy looking down on everyone else as he believes them to be worthless, quirkless Izuku especially. In addition, he had a fiery temper and was quite violent. If he perhaps learned how to control his emotions and became a bit more humble, then Izuku would say that he completely deserves to be a hero.

"Ah, right, you're applying to U.A correct?" His teacher asked the boy, surprising most of his classmates. U.A Academy was considered to be the best hero development school in Japan. The chances of anyone getting in was slim, yet this didn't seem to faze Katsuki, the boy having a smirk on his face.

"Damn right I am, I even aced the mock test!"

At this point, Izuku tuned his bully out, not really wanting to hear him brag. Eventually, the topic was changed, though looking back, Izuku would rather continue hearing Katsuki brag than experience what was about to happen.

"Izuku, aren't you applying to U.A as well?"

All eyes now on him, the boy mentally groaned as he knew what was going to happen next. 'Crap.'

"Really? Isn't he quirkless? How does he possibly think he can get into U.A?" One of his classmates asked as everyone laughed at the quirkless boy. He hated how everyone mocked him just because he lacked something they had. It didn't make him any less worthy, did it?

Thankfully, he didn't have to listen to his classmates for long, the bell ringing a few minutes later. Glad that the day was over, the boy began to pack his things, only for someone to swipe one of his notebooks.

"The fuck is this?" Katsuki asked out loud, making his victim nervously eye him as he had no idea what was going to happen. "Hm…'Hero Analysis for the future?' You really think this is going to help you?"

In the background, two boys snickered, them being followers of Katsuki despite the fact he simply saw them as extras.

"K-kacchan," Izuku weakly said, referring to the nickname he gave the boy back when they were childhood friends. That book was his pride and joy, composed of years of work. "P-please give it back."

Ignoring the boy's pleas, Katsuki gave him a devilish smirk. "Listen here Deku, you should just give up trying to be a hero. You're fucking quirkless. You can't be a hero without power."

Hearing this, Izuku secretly clenched his fist, unable to make eye contact with the other boy. He wanted to tell Katsuki that anyone could make a difference, no matter if they had unstable quirks or lacked one, but he couldn't. Katsuki intimidated him to no end.

*BOOM!*

Looking up, Izuku noticed that Katsuki had activated his quirk to burn his notebook before tossing it out a window. Not wanting to lose it, he stuck his head out of the window, desperately trying to see if he could find where it fell.

"Like I said, no amount of research is going to cover up your flaws," Katsuki told him as he continued searching. "Just give up. You know, if you really want to be a hero, you should just go jump off a building and hope you get a quirk in your next life."

Horrified at what he just heard, Izuku began glaring at his bully and was prepared to tell him off, only to back down when he noticed several small explosions coming from his palm.

"Got something to say? Tch, you can't even defend yourself. Whatever, I'm done here."

Watching the boys leave, Izuku clenched his fist, trying to hold back tears. He wasn't going to let Katsuki hold him back from his dream.

0000

After his encounter with Katsuki, the boy went searching for his book, finding it inside the school's fishpond. Shooing the curious sea creatures away, the boy was glad to see that despite it having been burned and then drenched, the book was all right. He then began walking home, only to be attacked by a sludge villain who wanted to use his body to evade the hero chasing him. Being absorbed into his body, Izuku passed out, but not before he saw his idol All Might take out the bad guy. Making sure he was ok, All Might then left the scene only to discover Izuku was clenching himself on the hero's leg, desperately wanting to ask his hero if he could become like him even without a quirk, wanting some reassurance that his dream could be accomplished. This led All Might dropping Izuku off on a building, leading the aspiring hero to discover a dark secret about his idol. After a battle with a supervillain, the amount of time All Might could use his powers for became limited, decreasing as the years went by. Nowadays, he can only use them for about three hours before reverting into a shell of himself. It was then Izuku asked his question.

"Can you become a hero without a quirk?" All Might asked, repeating Izuku's question. "As you know, quirks aren't everything when it comes to being a hero…"

'Yes!' Izuku's eyes widened in glee, believing to already know what All Might was going to say. He was going to say that even though quirks make it easier to be a hero, they aren't needed, before repeating one of his catchphrases: anyone can be a hero.

"But not having a quirk? No, I don't think you can become a hero."

'What?' At this moment, Izuku could hear his heart shattering into millions of pieces. The man he practically worshipped more than anything, the man who was known to always spread hope not matter the situation, the man he wanted to be, effectively told him what everyone else did. He was worthless.

"It's nice to dream kid, but you also need to be realistic."

'I'm so sorry!' His mother's voice echoed in his head as All Might continued talking.

'No…'

"If you really want to help out, try becoming a police officer. Sure, they're constantly ridiculed for being less effective than heroes, but you'll still be helping others."

'Like I said, no amount of research is going to cover up your flaws. Just give up.' He could practically see Katsuki laughing at him right now.

'Why? Why does no one believe in me? Does being quirkless really make you useless?'

All Might then said something about how he could leave the building before ditching him, but Izuku couldn't care less. Everything said about him came flooding back, about how he couldn't do anything without a quirk. Normally, he would've ignored those thoughts and go on his merry way, but after hearing the exact same thing come out of All Might's mouth, he couldn't no more. All the taunts, all the bullying, everything he went through: they all held some truth, it only took All Might to make him realize this.

'Fine world, you win. I won't become a hero. Happy?'

'You know, if you really want to be a hero, you should just go jump off a building and hope you get a quirk in your next life.'

'You know, maybe he's right…'

0000

It was now nighttime and Izuku had just made his way to the top of the building where his dreams were crushed, having gotten back up via fire escape. With his drive for living effectively killed, he was going to remove himself from the cruel world he called home. Perhaps in another universe Izuku would've followed the huge explosion that occurred after he left the building and would've found something to motivate him to keep going, but in this one, he simply ignored it, not having any reason to check it out. He only cared about killing himself now, nothing else mattered.

'Well, I'm here. Let's do this…'

Deciding to get his death over with as soon as possible, Izuku closed his eyes before falling off the building, ready to accept the sweet embrace of death…

0000

No one knows how the universe was made, mankind still not having figured out the answer. The truth is, the creation of the universe and the existence of all its major aspects such as time and space are all due to cosmic entities. Eternity, Death, Order, Chaos… each are controlled by a certain entity, all working together to balance the universe. Though these cosmic entities are extremely powerful, there is one far above their collected might: the Phoenix Force. The avatar of life and passion, the force of rebirth and reformation, the Phoenix Force has one characteristic it's brethren don't: it is multiversal. Unknown to those who aren't a cosmic entity, different universes exist, each with their own Eternity, Death, Master Order, Lord Chaos, etc. This isn't the case with The Phoenix Force. Only one exists, it traveling though the different universes to do its job. What's the purpose of the Phoenix Force? Simply put, it is in charge of creating universes in addition to destroying any universe that has ran its course. Instead of destroying, sometimes it'll reform a universe, causing it to change from what it once was.

It should be noted that if the Phoenix Force desires to visit certain planets, it would require a host to do so. Being an immensely powerful being, its sheer presence can cause the death of an entire planet, something which could serve as an inconvenience to the Phoenix Force. A host would allow it to walk among the masses without them seeing its true form. The Phoenix Force determines the host it uses, anyone else who tries to claim its power would be killed instantly.

Currently, the Phoenix Force was watching Universe 173 (aka: this universe) and has decided it was in need of reformation. Knowing what it must do, the cosmic entity prepared to gather its host, this being one of the instances where it needs one…

0000

When Izuku closed his eyes and fell, he expected to feel a flash of pain before drifting into the afterlife. What that didn't happen, the boy began questioning why this was. He knew the building he chose was tall, but free falling down it should take at most three seconds. It's been way longer than that at this point. Wondering why he hasn't hit the ground yet, the boy decided to open his eyes, only to be greeted with darkness.

"What's going on?" He asked himself as he continued to look around. "Am I dead?"

Curiosity and nervousness taking over, the boy stood up, surprised to see he could still feel his limbs. "Ok, so I'm not dead…"

Continuously glancing into the dark void, the boy decided to walk around. Looking down, he was surprised to see he was walking on nothing. Stomping his foot, the boy swore he was walking on some sort of surface, but his eyes were telling him nothing was there. "Weird…"

Shaking his head, he continued moving forwards. For a while, the only thing he could see was the darkness surrounding him, but soon, his eyes caught a glimpse at a small light. Making his way towards it, he was surprised to see the source of the light was a small ember.

" **Izuku Midoriya** ," a thunderous voice said, startling the boy. " **I've been waiting for you** …"

Nervous and curious, Izuku wanted answers. "Who said that?"

" **I have**."

Turning around, Izuku couldn't find the source of the voice. The only visible thing he could see in the dark abyss he found himself in was the tiny flame in front of him "W-who are you?"

" **Who am I? I am that who has existed before creation. I am that who is responsible for bringing life or death to a universe. I am the ultimate judge, jury, and executioner. I am…** " Just then, the tiny ember began dancing before exploding in size, causing Izuku to cover his eyes with his arms. When he finally removed them, he was surprised to see a large bird covered in fire staring at him. " **The Phoenix Force!** "

At this moment, the boy could only look at the bird, so many thoughts racing around in his head. He was supposed to be dead, but he wasn't. Instead, he was talking to a large bird which was claiming to be some sort of God. "...What?"

" **It is as I said** ," The Phoenix Force said. " **But enough about that. There is a reason I have gathered you here**."

"There is?" Izuku asked, wondering what a cosmic entity wanted with him.

" **Yes. Your universe has strayed on a path which it was never meant to. Continuing down said path will only cause me to have to destroy it**."

"D-d-destroy it?"

" **Do not worry, for not all hope is lost. Your universe can still be reformed for it can be steered into the right direction**."

"So how can my universe get back on track?"

" **To do so, your world must want to reform. Reforming the world is a job my host undertakes. If they are successful, then I leave their universe alone. Otherwise, you already know what must be done. This is where you come in. Izuku Midoriya, you have been chosen to become my next host**."

Upon hearing this, Izuku could have sworn his body stopped working for a split second. "What?"

" **You have been chosen to be the one in charge of reforming society**."

"B-but why me?" The boy asked. "I don't even have a quirk."

" **A quirk does not matter in this instance. Your universe is only one of the few where such a thing exists. I've have billions of hosts who lack any sort of power and some of them have been my most successful to date**."

Izuku felt his heart speed up in pride. The Phoenix Force chose him even though he didn't have a quirk. That was more than a reason to feel proud. "So how would I go about reforming my universe?"

" **Simple, find the root of society's problems and shatter it. In your case, it's quirks and the heroes it has brought up**."

"The heroes?"

" **Yes. Have you noticed that most of the heroes in your world are after money and fame? How they hog the spotlight after defeating crime?** "

Taking in what the Phoenix Force was saying, Izuku realized it was right. Most of the heroes he's followed always loved being in the spotlight and all of them had amazing quirks to help them.

" **When this universe was created, heroes were supposed to be something different, but somewhere along the lines, their initial design was ruined, giving you the ones you have today. As such, I need you to destroy the hero society and revert it back to its intended form. Otherwise, I'll have to consider your world 'unstable' and remove it from existence. Having heard my story, will you take my power and reform your universe? Or will you deny taking such responsibility? Doing so will force me to send you to the afterlife. What will it be?** "

Once the Phoenix Force was finished speaking, Izuku began thinking about his options. On one hand, he had (although recently) learned how toxic the hero society was. To become a hero, all you needed was a quirk. What about having the drive to save others? Apparently, keeping an image was more important. Even All Might fell in this category. He always raved on about how anyone could become a hero, but when presented with a challenge (the challenge being if his advice could apply to those with a lack of a quirk), he backed down. If he didn't believe in his own message, why spread it? There was also the fact Katsuki would most definitely become a hero. It didn't matter how many people he made miserable, he had a flashy quirk and that's what matters in the end.

'...I'm not going to let the world continue the way it is. I can no longer watch as those who deserve to be heroes get shot down due to their lack of a useful quirk. The strong will no longer pick on the weak, that's a promise!' Looking at the Phoenix Force, the boy gave his answer. "I'll do it! I'll carry out your will."

" **Excellent. Izuku Midoriya, you will now have my power, the power of the strongest being in the universe! Take it and use it to reform your universe!** " Without warning, the Phoenix Force lunged at its host, entering his body. Doing so caused the boy immense pain, making him drop and clench his eyes shut. Eventually, his body couldn't take it anyone, Izuku drifting into a state of unconsciousness.

0000

The next time Izuku opened his eyes, he found himself on his back, staring upwards at a familiar looking building.

'That's the building I jumped off of, which means I'm at the bottom. But wait, why am I not dead?'

Shaking his head, he stood up and checked his body, surprised to see he didn't have any broken bones on him. 'What…'

Blinking, he began clenching his head, an immense jolt of pain flaring up inside his head without warning. A second later, the memories of his encounter with the Phoenix Force shot through his head along with so much more. Mastery of his powers and knowledge on everything that had to do with his universe also coursed through his head, surprising the boy. When the Phoenix Force said the boy would have all of its abilities, it wasn't kidding. Glancing at his hands, he summoned two small fireballs and watched them dance. He now knew his purpose. No longer was he going to try and become a hero. He was going to be something bigger: a God.

"I hope you're ready world," Izuku said, staring at the night sky. "Because here comes the Phoenix…"


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering Prophets

**Author's note** **: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to the next chapter of Ashes. First off, I want to thank everyone who read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story. I'm glad to see a lot of you are entertained by this fic :-). Secondly, the question from the last chapter still remains: who should I pair Izuku with? Should i even pair him at all? Let me know in the reviews. Finally, you'll notice Izuku is a lot more confident now. That's because he was given cosmic awareness and full access to the Phoenix Force's power (in case that wasn't clear already).**

 **Now that I said all I wanted to, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-).**

0000

Upon gaining the powers of the Phoenix Force, Izuku seemingly disappeared from the world; no trace of his existence being recovered after that fateful night. When Inko went to wake up her son the next day, she noticed he wasn't in bed. Immediately panicking, she wasted no time, trying to call her son to see if he perhaps left for school early. When he didn't pick up, she then went to the police station and begged them to find her precious baby. After a month of searching, Izuku was legally declared missing, something which crushed the mother. Thankfully, the police promised the woman they wouldn't give up until they find him or gain proof that he somehow perished, a promise they've kept for ten months and counting.

What they didn't know was the boy was actively avoiding them. When Izuku accepted becoming the Phoenix Force's newest host, he knew he would need to cut himself off from the life he once lived. Though he'll miss his mother, removing himself from his old life was necessary if he was to reform the world. No longer will the shackles of society bind him; he would rise and free humanity from its prison. And once he does, he'll reunite himself with his mother in a world where all was as it was meant to be.

However, for him to officially reform the world, nearly everyone living in said world needs to want the reformation to happen, otherwise the attempt would be deemed invalid. The point of the reformation was for Izuku to get everyone to admit the current method of doing things was unjust. Simply forcing a reformation to happen either via intimidation or brainwashing wouldn't prove anything.

Having realized this, the boy knew he was going to need others by his side. After all, what good was a God without their prophets? In nearly every big religion, the will of their God was spread by the prophets hand selected by the divine being. As for his prophets, they would serve as proof of the cruel nature of society. He would help them get through such hurdles and in turn, they'll be the ones convincing those who initially reject his goal to join his cause.

For the next ten months, Izuku began gathering his prophets, making sure to select the best candidates from the seven billion plus people currently living in the world. Eventually, he found the perfect batch, though he'll only be meeting two of them during the ten month period. As for the other three, he'll be waiting until the time was right to save them from their inner demons...

0000

If asked, those who knew Tooru Hagakure would describe her as a sweet, bubbly, and easygoing girl. Compared to most her age, she hardly ever seemed to get upset and had no issues bouncing back up from a failure. In addition, she was always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need, wanting to become a hero in the future. Why? Well, she had two reasons, her primary one being simply due her desire to help others.

Her other reason however would seem shallow to others, a reason she kept a secret. Her second biggest motivation for becoming a hero was because she wanted to be noticed. To outsiders, her reasoning would simply make her like most of the other heroes in existence: attention hogs. But when one realizes what her quirk is, they cannot help but understand why she wants attention. Her quirk, invisibility, makes it so that she's invisible twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Unlike everyone around her, she's never had the luxury of receiving attention. After all, how could she if no one could even see her? To the world, she was simply a pair of floating cloths. She's longed for someone to finally make direct eye contact with her, to be able to give someone a hug without them over or underestimating her height, and for the day the cute boys in her class would finally give her the time of day.

Unfortunately, all everyone saw was an invisible girl, not caring that there was more to Toru than her quirk. If she was being honest, she'd rather be quirkless than be permanently invisible. It's funny, a girl who wants to be a hero also wants to be quirkless, but in her case, at least being quirkless would allow others to see her. Heck, the last time she could even look at herself in the mirror was before she got her quirk…

'Whatever, it's not like I'll ever be visible,' the girl would always think to herself whenever she found herself being brought down by her lack of visibility. 'I just gotta make the most of what I have…'

To be honest, she expected to be invisible for the rest of her life, but that was until she met him…

It was an ordinary day and Toru had just finished school. She was her way home when she received a text message from her parents saying they wouldn't be home until late at night. Not wanting to be alone in her house, the girl decided to go to the nearby park to unwind for a bit. With the U.A's entrance exam being ten months away, Tooru has been studying nonstop, developing ways to negate her quirk's relatively passive nature. Not having any other abilities, she had to take martial arts classes, causing the amount of times she could relax to shorten significantly.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, the invisible girl began drifting to dreamland, allowing her thoughts to flow wild. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she was soon awoken from her daydream by a male voice asking her a question.

"Sorry, but could you repeat that?" Tooru asked the boy before chuckling nervously, not having heard his question due to her tuning everything out. It was amazing she was even able to notice him.

"Sure, no problem," the boy said, flashing her a friendly smile. Taking a good look at the boy, she couldn't help but feel as if she's seen him somewhere before. Even more surprising was that she could've sworn he was making eye contact with her. "I asked if the seat next to you was taken."

"No, go ahead, you can sit down."

"Thanks." Flashing her another smile, he sat down next to her. For a while, the two middle-schoolers simply did their own thing, the boy seemingly deep in thought while Toru allowed her mind to run wild. Eventually, the boy decided to end their awkward silence.

"Alright, I was originally going to start with some small talk, but I remembered how awkward I am, so I'm just going to cut to the chase here," the boy said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I know who you are Tooru Hagakure and I know a lot about you. I know your quirk keeps you permanently invisible and that's one of your motives to become a hero. You want to be noticed."

Tooru's body immediately became rigged upon hearing this. She only just met this boy and yet he somehow knew her biggest secret. "W-what the hell? Are you a stalker?"

"No," the boy said, giving her a small smile. "I'm just someone who knows a little too much about the world he lives in. But enough about that, I need to tell you something important. Your desire to become a hero will take you far. You'll do many great things and save many people. You'll be fighting for the right reasons, and that'll make you one of the best heroes to ever exist. However, I really hate to say this, but your desire to be noticed will be largely unfulfilled. Despite the amazing work you'll do, no one will really pay attention to you. To the world, your quirk isn't flashy enough to garner attention. There will be other heroes-no, scumbags- who'll upstage you in popularity simply due to them having a more notable quirk. You're someone I know will become one of the perfect examples of what it means to be a hero so I don't want your one dream to end up unfulfilled. As such, I'm willing to help you."

After having that bombshell dropped on her, Tooru honestly didn't know whether to be proud at the fact the boy said she'll be a great hero or to be insulted that he said she'll never be noticed. The boy being a complete stranger doesn't do either side any favors. However, there was one thing he said that she really honed in on compared to the rest of his speech. "...You can help me? How?"

"Your quirk makes you permanently invisible. What if I said I could make it so that this wasn't the case? That instead of always being invisible, you could choose whether to be visible or not? Maybe I could even give you an extra power or two to help you stand out more…"

"T-that's impossible," the girl told him, not believing what she was hearing. How could he make such a bold claim without laughing? "A-are you making fun of me?"

"Trust me when I say I'm not. Also, you'd be surprised at what I can do."

"...If I go through with this, what's the catch?" She still didn't know whether to believe him, his claims were some of the boldest she's ever heard, but if he really did have the means of making her visible, she wanted to know how much it'll cost. Being visible was something she desperately wanted, and this stranger was claiming to have the ability to make her dream a reality. At the same time, she was a smart girl, she knew this boy could simply be manipulating her, preying on her insecurities. Yet, if there really was a chance she could finally be noticed, she needed to be open minded. After all, what if he was telling her the truth?

"The cost?" the boy asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I don't want anything in return. Just promise that you'll use these gifts to become the best hero you can be."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"That can't be it. You're offering me a once in a lifetime opportunity! There's no way you're handing it out for free…"

"I swear, I want nothing from you besides what I said. So, do you accept?"

"...I-I need to think about it…" Tooru admitted, still not sure whether to trust this boy or not.

"No worries. I didn't expect you to make a decision right now," the boy said before standing up. "I'll give you two days to decide but I do ask you keep our meeting a secret. Meet me here at the same bench, same time. It was nice speaking to you, but I'm pretty sure you've got other things to do, so I'll leave you be for now. Get home safe Hagakure."

Watching the boy walk away, Tooru continued to think about his offer, only to realize something important. "Hey! I never got your name!"

Turning around, the boy gave her a small smile as the sun began to set. "It's Izuku."

Not mentioning his last name, Izuku left the park, leaving Tooru to her own thoughts.

0000

Time flew by for the invisible girl as she thought over Izuku's offer. Everything about the entire situation seemed extremely suspicious. They only met and he was offering to help her overcome her greatest struggle. What's to say he's not lying? He could be trying to kidnap her…

Such rationale should've steered Tooru away from going back to the park, but something inside her told her Izuku could be trusted. The tone of voice he used and his facial expressions made him look genuine about his offer. Of course he could be acting, but her ability to detect liars and actors was powerful, and it didn't seem like he was acting. Being desperate prevented her from listening to reasoning as well.

'Ok, I'll go, but I'll be on high alert so I can disarm him if he tries something.' This thought being what she was using to justify her otherwise horrible choice, the girl made her way to the park. Much to her surprise, Izuku was right where he said he would be, sitting down on the bench they first met. 'Well, at least I can say he didn't prank me...yet.'

"Hey Hagakure," Izuku said, waving at the girl as she walked towards him. "Did you get time to think about what I said?"

"I did…" Tooru admitted, doing her best to strengthen her nerves. "And I'll probably regret my decision, but I've decided to accept your offer."

Hearing her response, Izuku couldn't help but smile. Even though he knew her answer long before she said it, hearing it come out of her mouth was relieving. His cosmic awareness allowed him to see the future, but something unexpected could've happened, causing reality to go down another path, one different from the one he saw.

"Cool, just give me a second." With the wave of his hand, Izuku summoned a rectangular shaped portal. Normally he wouldn't do so in such an open area, but he knew no one was around, using his vast telepathic powers to scope the park for nearby people and security cameras, thankfully detecting none. Giving the somewhat shocked girl a soft smile, he motioned for her to enter. "After you."

0000

Hesitant at first, Tooru entered the portal and was greeted by the sight of an orange room about the size of a small apartment. Looking around, she noticed the room was barren of any objects and furniture other than the king sized bed right smack in the middle of the place and the small work desk pressed against the wall opposite of the portal's entrance.

"Sorry if it's a bit crowded in here," Izuku bashfully told the invisible girl as he watched her check out his room. "I'm still adjusting its size."

"Uh, what is this place?"

"It's a small demiplane I made to give myself shelter," Izuku nonchalantly said, causing the girl to look at him in confusion. "A demiplane is basically a small dimension disconnected from reality."

Hearing his explanation caused Tooru s eyes to widen. Creating dimensions was certainly a powerful ability, no matter its size. "So your quirk allows you to create these 'demiplanes?'"

"Actually, I don't have a quirk," Izuku admitted. "I'm quirkless. I obtained my power through other means." Tooru opened her mouth, wanting to question what he meant, only for Izuku to continue speaking. "But enough about that. I bet you're dying to become visible again. Let me take care of that real quick."

"Wait?! What are you-" Toru tried asking as Izuku suddenly leaned forwards, closing the distance between them. With unnatural speeds, he then placed his left hand on top of her head. At first, the girl felt nothing change other than the fact Izuku was starting to creep her out. Noticing this, the girl was about to resume asking her question only to feel a sudden flash of pain in her head, as if something was going to burst. The pain didn't last long though, but once it dissipated, blindness soon took its place. Scared out of her mind, she tried moving, only for her body to not respond. It was then that she felt something rush into her head. At first, she had no idea what it was, but after a few seconds of letting it sink into her head, she realized it was knowledge. She didn't know what information her brain was storing, but she could feel herself learning. Eventually, Izuku removed his hand from her head, restoring her vision and causing the girl to stagger back a bit.

Eyeing the boy with worried eyes, Tooru wanted answers. "W-w-what did you do to me?!"

"See for yourself." Summoning a large mirror out of nowhere, Izuku placed it in between the girl and himself. Although rightfully hesitant, Tooru eventually approached the object for a better view and was shocked at what she saw. Instead of the normal sight of floating cloths she was accustomed to, she was now looking at a light skinned girl with shoulder length black hair and aqua blue eyes. Wanting to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Tooru waved her left hand at the mirror and was surprised when her reflection matched her move. Having done that, Tooru decided to do one final test. Holding her hands in front of her face, she saw actual skin and it wasn't Izuku's.

"Y-you actually did it…" the girl stated in awe, trying her best to contain the tears of joy threatening to come flowing out of her eyes. To no longer be invisible...this was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"Told you it was possible," Izuku replied, a bright smile beaming on his face. Just seeing the girl happy with what he did made him happy in return. "Now, do me a favor and try to turn invisible again."

"Huh?"

"When we made the deal, part of it was that I'd give you the ability to turn invisible and visible whenever you want. I want you to try it. Just simply concentrate on that one task and you'll be golden."

"Alright…" Taking a deep breath in, the girl began concentrating on her body, trying to turn it back to its unseeable state. It was then that she noticed what sort of information was flowing through her brain when Izuku had his hand on her head. He gave her the knowledge on how to control her abilities. With this, she had no trouble making her body unseeable before switching her visibility back on. "This is amazing!"

"That's not all I gave you." Summoning a ball, Izuku prepared to toss it at the confused girl. "Block this."

Throwing the ball lightly, Izuku watched as the girl cowered at the prospect of the ball hitting her, only for her to marvel at the clear force-field she created, preventing the ball from making contact with her. "You gave me the power to make force-fields?"

"Yeah. I did say I'd help you stand out-" Izuku began telling her, only to be interrupted by Tooru nearly tackling him into a hug, joyfully sobbing into his chest.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"No problem," Izuku said, giving her a friendly pat on the back as she continued to ball her eyes out.

0000

After Tooru finished expressing her emotions, Izuku transported them back to the park. Realizing that it was becoming late, the two teens went their separate ways, but not without exchanging contact information upon Tooru's request. Her reasoning was because she wanted to get to know the boy better after he managed to solve her biggest insecurity. Promising her that the two could hang out in a few days and that he'll reveal everything about his powers to her then, Izuku began making his way to his next destination. Though they haven't realized it themselves, his second future prophet was waiting for him.

0000

For as long as he could remember, Hitoshi Shinso wanted to be a hero. It was what his heart desires. Despite his standoffish nature, the boy has the potential to do great things, determination flowing through his body. His primary reasoning for wanting to be a hero was just like Toru's: he simply wanted to do the right thing. His secondary reasoning on the other hand differed from the invisible quirked girl's goal: he wanted his hero identity to serve as proof, proof that anyone can be a hero no matter their quirk.

Compared to the current top heroes such as All Might and Endeavor, Hitoshi's quirk lacked the 'heroic feel' the others had. His quirk was known as brainwash, giving him the ability to control anyone who verbally responds to him for a short period of time. Despite the immense power the quirk held, he was often pushed to the side by his peers, them believing his quirk to be better suited for a villain.

Their narrow thinking pissed off Hitoshi to no end. So what if his quirk allowed him to manipulate others? It didn't make him a bad guy himself. His quirk could be used to disarm villains without having to fight them, potentially saving more lives than an all out brawl would. Sure it wouldn't be done in an 'epic' manner, but results are results, especially when it comes to the amount of people that could be saved. Sadly, society didn't seem to care for such statistics, choosing to favor those with destructive quirks over utility based ones. He hated how society viewed quirks and it was because of this hate he desires to attend U.A Academy and become a better hero than his peers. Unfortunately, he was facing a road bump known as the entrance exam. While Hitoshi was more than confident in his ability to pass the intellectual portion of U.A's exam, the physical part was giving him immense trouble. He knew the physical portion had the test takers destroying as many robots as they could. With a quirk which only affected humans, he'd be lucky to score even a single point. He honestly believed the test to be unfair in this regard. Yes, he understood heroes needed to be able to physically defend themselves, but brute strength wasn't all there was to being a hero…

"You see it too, right?"

"Hm?" It was sunset and Hitoshi was taking a quick stroll around his neighborhood, taking a break from all the studying he did. Wandering around aimlessly, the boy didn't expect to encounter Izuku near an alleyway, a stranger turned friend who would help him overcome his biggest roadblock thus far…

"The hidden corruption plaguing society. Others don't, but we do. We're the only ones who can…"

"Bye." Though he couldn't help but agree with Izuku, the boy decided to ditch him, believing Izuku to simply be another ranting lunatic. Oh how wrong he was…

"I know who you are...Hitoshi Shinso. I know it's your dream to get into U.A and how you desire to prove you can be an accomplished hero with your quirk. I also know what your quirk is and let me say, the possibilities it holds are endless."

Hitoshi stopped walking, turning his attention back towards the boy. How on Earth did he know these things about him?

"Brainwash, the ability to control people who respond to your voice… you'd be the king at navigating hostage situations. You could calm down riots, tell villains to lock themselves up, and even turn the villains against one another. Your quirk...it's amazing, but it's a shame U.A doesn't think so. Their tests are designed for those with physical power, something your quirk lacks, so even with all you can do, you'll be fighting a battle you can't win."

At this point, Hitoshi was staring at Izuku with wide eyes. This stranger knew way too much about him. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Izuku and I'm here to help you achieve your dream."

"Help? How the hell can you help?" Hitoshi asked, eying the boy suspiciously. Izuku was starting to scare him a bit. It didn't help the boy was seemingly immune to his quirk, Hitoshi trying to mind control him as he responded.

"As we both know, your brainwash quirk won't be enough to get you into U.A, but what if I gave you the tools needed to succeed?"

"And what kind of tools are we talking about?"

"An additional power, one with offensive and defensive capabilities…"

"I've met some weird people in my life and you have got to be the strangest by far," Hitoshi told him. "Powers can't be given, that's not how it works."

"Is it really?" Izuku asked. Right before the boy could reply, Izuku closed the distance between them and placed his hand on the other boy's face. Upon this happening, Hitoshi prepared to step away from this seemingly crazy boy, only for a flash of pain to enter his head, him going blind a second later as his brain began processing something. Izuku smiled as his plan seemed to be working. Compared with the social Toru, Hitoshi wouldn't give him the time of day if he made him an offer. No, this time he'll give his prophet the powers and take things from there. He could always remove them if needed.

Eventually, Izuku removed his hand from Hitoshi's face, watching in amusement as he took a few steps back, wondering what on Earth just happened. "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you what you needed to pass U.A's exam," Izuku replied before telekinetically moving a trash can lid into his arms. Grabbing it, he then held it out to Hitoshi. "Try moving this to you using your mind."

Hitoshi honestly wanted to bolt at the moment, whatever Izuku did scaring him, but upon looking at the lid, he began to feel his brain work, repeating the information the boy had transferred to him. Holding out his right arm, Hitoshi began to will the lid to come to him, surprised to see a purple aura envelop it before it floated into his hands.

"Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind," Izuku stated as Hitoshi looked at his hands, confused at his new power. "It requires a strong mind, something you have. I thought it would balance nicely with your brainwashing quirk. Now you got something you can use to pass the exam."

"..." Hitoshi simply looked at the boy, unable to say anything. How the heck was Izuku able to give him telekinesis? Why did the boy know so much about him? In the end, he only found the strength to ask one question. "I don't know you...so why did you give me these powers? Why did you help me?"

"I did it because I believe you can become one the greatest heroes to ever exist," Izuku replied, shocking him. Hearing someone actually say he could be a hero wasn't something he was used to experiencing. "No biased test should tell you otherwise. The powers are yours to keep as long as you keep chasing your dream."

"...You never really answered my question...who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? That's a question I'll have to officially answer another time. For now, all you need to know is that I'm simply someone trying to combat the demons of society...


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to another chapter of Ashes. Before we begin, I just want to let everyone know that the reason updates have been slow is because I not only have a summer job, but I am also writing a book. I'll let you know when it comes out. As such, updates will be a bit slow. But anyways, thanks to those who've favorited/followed/and reviewed and I hope you enjoy :-).**

 **PS: don't forget to let me know if Izuku should date anyone or if he should ride solo.**

0000

"I'm glad to see you were able to make it today," Izuku said to both Hitoshi and Tooru in his demiplane. After having granted them their new power and gaining their contact information, the boy asked them to meet him at the park where he first met Tooru "I bet you have a lot of questions, but before we get into any of that, let me introduce you to each other. Hagakure, the boy next to you is Hitoshi Shinso. Shinso, this is Hagakure. Hopefully you'll get along."

Tooru glanced at the other male, trying to get a feel for him. Other than the fact it looked like he never slept, he seemed decent enough. "Hi. Did Izuku give you another quirk too?"

Hitoshi nodded. "Yeah. He gave me telekinesis. You?"

"Force field generation," the girl cheerfully answered before creating a small barrier between them, dispelling it a second later. She then quickly turned invisible and back, showing off her other power. "I can also turn invisible and back at will. Before, my quirk made me invisible all the time."

"That must have been rough." The boy had no issues sympathising with her. His quirk did complicate his life sometimes, but at least he could control when and where he'd use his powers. Not being able to be seen at all times must have been torturous to live with…

"Yeah, it sucked, but I made due with what I had. Did your quirk ever give you trouble?"

"Yeah. My quirk's 'brainwash.' If someone replies to me, I can mind control them. It made me a target for bullies...saying it was a villain's quirk and stuff…"

"Sorry you had to go through that. If it makes you feel better, I don't think your quirk is evil at all. You're not a villain, so what makes your quirk villainous?"

"Thanks…"

As they were talking, Izuku smiled. It was good to see the two people he helped get along. Truth be told, he turned off most parts of his cosmic awareness to respect his friend's privacy. The only things he still continued to monitor were the physical well being of his friends and mother. He also occasionally used it to search for more possible disciples, managing to actually find one he missed earlier. The fact his cosmic awareness often overloaded his mind made him miss important details at times…

"Glad to see you two are bonding already," Izuku said, verbalizing his thoughts. "So...who wants to go first?"

Knowing exactly what he meant, the other two teens stood silent, wondering what they should ask first. Eventually, Hitoshi decided to speak.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well…I've already told you my first name, but my full name's Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said, formally introducing himself.

'Izuku Midoriya…' Tooru mentally repeated to herself, wondering where she heard that name before. It then hit her, the reason he looked so familiar was because she had seen all those lost child posters with his name and picture. "Hey! You're that kid from those posters!"

Hitoshi shot her a confused glance. "What posters?"

"There's a lot of 'lost child' fliers with his face around my neighborhood," Tooru replied before looking at the boy in question. "It looks like whomever set up those are really worried about you, so why'd you leave them?"

At this point, Izuku inhaled and exhaled sharply. He knew he would eventually need to tell them his story, but it didn't make it any easier…

"...Because...I tried to kill myself…"

Immediately, Tooru and Hitoshi's blood froze. This was a major bombshell being dropped onto them. Neither knew how to continue the conversation, but thankfully, Izuku kept things flowing.

"I didn't expect to still be alive. The reason I did what I did was because of the relentless bullying I experienced. Until recently, I was quirkless. My main tormentor was my childhood...friend named Katsuki Bakugo." Izuku hardly hid the venom in his voice when he said the word 'friend.' "When my diagnosis came out, everyone tossed me aside. I became target practice for the other kids and the adults never did anything to help me. The only two who cared were my parents, but my dad couldn't do anything since he works overseas while no one would listen to a quirkless boy's mother, especially when her quirk was extremely weak."

Hitoshi curled his fists in anger, knowing exactly what the boy had went through. The only difference between them was that Izuku had no way to defend himself. At least his quirk made quick work of his bullies. Meanwhile, tears were flowing down Tooru's eyes. The fact he had to live like this everyday was heartbreaking to her. How could people be so cruel?

"For awhile, I just moved on with my life. My dream was to be the greatest hero alive and I was determined to see this through. The problem was, I was beaten down so much, all the misery eventually caught up to me. I began getting depressed, wondering why I was even continuing to pursue my dream, why I was continuing to live. It's clear society treats the quirkless like pests. My breaking point was three days ago. My class was having that discussion about high school selection every school has and it was revealed that Bakugo was applying to U.A. His quirk allowed him to make explosions by igniting his sweat, so he'd have no problems with passing the exam."

"There's no way U.A would accept him though," Hitoshi bitterly declared. "They'd just have to look at his records."

"What records?" Izuku asked. "He never got punished for anything he did. I'm quirkless, remember? He's the school's star student, he's going to be the first one to ever make it to U.A from there." Tooru gasped in horror before Izuku continued his story. "Well, I was applying too, something the teacher thought was a good idea to report. Of course, I got mocked for it, but Bakugo decided to take it to another level. After class, he said exactly the following, 'You know, if you really want to be a hero, you should just go jump off a building and hope you get a quirk in your next life.'"

"That's...I have no words…" Tooru choked out, already crying at this point.

"It doesn't end there. While walking home, I was attacked by a villain and saved by All Might. At that point, I was desperate and I wanted someone to believe in me. I was hoping the man who constantly tells the public that anyone can be a hero. In the end, those ended up being empty words as he told me it was impossible to be a hero without a quirk. That ended up being the final straw. All Might was my idol and hearing that made me recall what Bakugo had said. That night, I made my way onto the top of a building and took that swan dive he desperately wanted me to."

"But you're still alive...is that when your quirk came in and saved you?" Hitoshi asked, only for Izuku to shake his head.

"No, I lived and died quirkless."

Tooru glanced at him in confusion as tears continued flying out of her eyes. "I-if you died, how are you here now?"

"I was reborn."

"R-reborn?"

"...I'm not going to go into detail about it, because you wouldn't understand. It's not me calling you guys dumb, but there's a lot out there in the universe, stuff which humanity willl never understand. The simplest way I can explain it is that in this universe, powerful beings called cosmic entities exist. When I died, on contacted me, brought me back to life, and granted me immense power."

"...How powerful are we talking about?" Tooru asked curiously.

"Powerful enough to destroy the universe if I wanted to. Reality, time, space, life, I have control over all of that. "

Hitoshi and Tooru's eyes widened. What Izuku told them was hard to imagine, but explained how he could casually grant them new powers and create mini universes like the pocket dimension they were in at them moment.

"But wait, why didn't you go back to your mother?" Hitoshi questioned. "She cared about you, right?"

"She did, but when I died, I learnt some stuff. This world is corrupted beyond its very core. With the power I have now, I can fix it, but doing so requires me to leave the picture. Once I fix the world, I'll return to her."

"Can't you do so immediately with a wave of your hand?" Tooru asked.

Izuku shook his head. "Violates too many cosmic laws. I can however help others destroy the corruption. Fake heroes are plaguing the world, and to combat them, I need true heroes. That's why I helped you two. You both know there's more to being a hero than flashy quirks. The quirks I gave you, while helpful, aren't flashy. They're just there to give you a small push. I want you guys to be the best heroes you can be, even if the rest of the world says you can't."

Not wasting anymore time, Tooru tackled Izuku into a hug, sobbing in his chest. "I'm sorry...so so sorry that you had to go through that. I-I promise that I'll become the hero you believe I can become."

"So will I," Hitoshi declared, shooting Izuku a determined glance. "I know what it's like to be pushed down by society; to be told that I'll never amount to anything. I swear, I'll become a hero to prove that people like us can become heroes themselves."

Izuku smiled warmly at hearing their convictions. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." Separating himself from Toru, he continued to speak. "Speaking of which, you guys will need to get better control of you powers before you take the entrance exam at U.A. I gave you the bare minimum of knowledge of your powers so you don't accidentally hurt anyone, but you'll need to learn how to master them yourselves. The struggle is a part of the journey to succession after all. Hagakure, we'll be meeting three times a week so I can help you with your force fields. Shinso, we'll be meeting five times a week."

"Wait, why do I have to meet you more?"

"Because you need physical training," Izuku replied. "You don't know how to fight hand to hand, and that's something a hero needs to learn. There'll be times where your quirk won't work against a villain. When that happens, you'll need to know how to defend yourself. Tooru's taken up karate, so she's fine there."

"Alright, I understand."

"Good." Izuku smiled. He was glad to have chosen these two. Their caring natures and determination were what the world needed, even if Hitoshi could be a little more expressive. Waving his hand, he opened up a portal back to the park. "We'll start tomorrow, where another member will be joining us. Thanks for listening to my story..."

"After all that you have done and are doing for us, it's the least I could do," Tooru replied. "Oh, and call me Tooru At this point, we're besties now. That goes for you too Shinso."

Shinso nodded "Then call me Hitoshi…"

Watching the two leave, Izuku couldn't help but smile again. He's practically a broken record at this point, but those two are good people. It sucked he couldn't tell them more about the Phoenix Force, but like he said, humanity wouldn't understand.

Closing the portal, he then opened another one, this time near a small library. It was time to snag his third prophet...

0000

Compared to the lives of Tooru and Hitoshi, Denki Kaminari has it easy. He has loving parents, a comfortable financial situation, and a powerful quirk. While he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, his easygoing nature made it impossible for people to dislike him, although he often annoyed the girls in his class with his flirtatious nature.

The only issue in his life was controlling his quirk, 'electrification.' With his quirk, he has the ability to fire off up to 1.3 million volts of electricity, a very powerful attack. The problem is, he had no control where the electricity fired off as it shocked everything surrounding him, making it useful only when he was alone. It also fried his brain, making him barley functional whenever he used it for anything. As such, it was good as a one time nuke, but a very situational one.

Like everyone else his age, he desires to be a hero. His reason was simple, he wanted to help people. He had no particular reason as to why he desired to do so, just that he simply thought it was the right thing to do. He was in possession of power, power he could use to save lives. Of course, he needed to learn how to control it better, but that's why he was aiming for U.A. If any place could teach him how to do so, it'll be the best hero school in Japan.

Knowing the practical exam required participants to destroy robots, he wasn't too worried about it seeing the strength of his quirk. What really scared him was the written portion. As mentioned before, Denki wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He wasn't stupid, but he lacked the discipline necessary to pay attention in anything that didn't interest him, resulting in some mediocre grades. The only class he dominated in was literature as this was a secret passion of his. Everything else made him want to pass out.

Unfortunately, knowledge of literature wasn't going to help him on the exam. It were the subjects he found boring such as math and science that were going to be there. It was because of this that the boy camped out in the library after school everyday to crack open a few books and study his butt off for the exam he'll need to take in ten months. He was honestly expecting to just cram as much knowledge as he could alone during this time, but he ended up meeting someone who not only aided him with his studies, but taught him how to use his quirk in a safer and more efficient manner.

The day began like any other, with Denki going off to school and nearly passing out due to boredom. When the final bell rang, he made his way to his local library were he would torture himself for another few hours learning stuff he'll never use in life. Whipping out some notebooks from his bag, he began writing down some notes, losing track of time. He didn't notice that a boy had sat down next to him, glancing at the textbook he was using.

"'U.A practice test? You're aiming to be a hero?'" The boy asked him. Looking up, Denki turned to face the boy who had spoken to him, coming face to face with Izuku Midoryia.

Not sensing any hostility, Denki shot him a smile. "Hell yeah I am."

"Cool. Any particular reason why?"

"Nah. I just wanna help people."

"That's a good reason to become a hero," Izuku said truthfully.

"Heh, thanks. Are you aiming to be a hero as well?"

"Not really. I have two friends who are. Mind if I ask you a question."

Not seeing any problem with this, Denki flashed him a thumbs up. "Ask away."

"What's your quirk?" Of course, Izuku knew what it was, but in this context, letting the boy know he already knew would simply be weird. Unlike Toru and Hitoshi, he had no power to offer Denki, just training.

"I call it 'electrification,'" Denki replied. "I can shoot out 1.3 million volts of electricity from my body."

"Wow, that's amazing," Izuku said, eyes sparkling. "1.3 million volts…that amount of electricity could even bring All Might down in an instant!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It only takes 120 volts to kill a normal person. Your quirk multiplies that by over ten thousand!"

"Haha, thanks. I'm glad someone else thinks my quirk is cool. Only problem with it is that it fries my brain and I have no control where all the discharged electricity goes."

"That is a problem…" Izuku admitted. "Wait, you said your Brain fries up, right?"

Confused as to what Izuku was thinking about, Denki nodded.

"That's probably because you're using your brain as an outlet for your power. Have you ever tried shooting it out of your hands?"

"No…"

"I think that might solve your problems. If you use your hands, you can direct where the lighting is aimed at and you won't burn out your brain. Your hands might get singed, but since you haven't destroyed your brain yet, that won't be a problem. You might not know it, but you have a healing factor as well."

Denki looked at Izuku as if he were a genius. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before. The point of him having a healing factor was news as well, but it explained so much. "Wow, can't believe I haven't thought of that myself. Thank you so much! The practical just became a piece of cake."

"You might wanna train though," Izuku admitted. "You're changing up your fighting style. You should make sure you know what you're doing before you take the exam."

Denki scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah, you're right."

"If you want, I can help you," Izuku offered. "I may not look like it, but I'm an expert on quirks. I'm actually helping my friends with controlling their own. I can also help you with the written portion of the exam as well. I'm pretty good with academics."

"You'd be willing to do that?" Denki asked him. "Holy shit, thanks so much! I thought I'd be a goner. Seriously, if you can help me with my quirk and the written exam, I'll owe you big time."

"No problem. If you really want to pay me back, become the greatest hero you can be. You have a lot of power, I'd argue you're one of the most powerful people on the planet, and you have a good heart. You're going to be a great hero."

"I won't disappoint you."

As they exchanged contact information, Izuku couldn't help but smirk. His third prophet has been secured…

0000

 **Author's note 2: This chapter's a bit shorter than usual due to it mainly being filler. Now, the reason I chose Denki is because not only do I love the dude, but his true power is often downplayed. Like Izuku said in this story, it only takes 120 volts to kill a regualr human. In the MHA world, while some have superhuman endurance, there's no way anyone should survive being shocked by Denki, especially those who don't have any superhuman physical traits. Them surviving is just an example of anime logic XD. In thjs story, I want to explore how dangerous Denki can be and give him the justice he deserves. Also, notice how Izuku didn't give him a buff? It's because of the reasons listed above and the fact he wants people from both sides of the quirk hierarchy on his side. It's to show how the two can coexist and become heroes together. On a side note, I'm thinking about making a story where Izuku is the son of Loki, is the brother of Hela, and recieves Stormbreaker. Would that interest you?**


	4. Chapter 4: Aid

**Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome back to Ashes. I'm really happy to see that so many of you like the story so far. Before we begin, I just want to urge you all to follow my IG ( fire_slash_fanfiction). There, you can ask me questions, see what I'm up to, and other stuff (not to mention that FF. net hasn't been notifying me of PMs, which sucks). Oh, and the question of whether Izuku should date in this fic (and who) still needs answering, so let me know your suggestion/answers in the reviews.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-)**

0000

Despite what one would think, bring omnipotent wasn't that much fun. Such a thing could actually bring the user excruciating pain at times. Izuku knew this all too well. Ever since he gained the powers of the Phoenix Force, he found some aspects of his life changing for the worst. For starters, the inner hero within him winced everytime he would find himself unable to save someone. Sure, he could simply snap his fingers and do so, but he would end up breaking several cosmic laws. Some people couldn't be saved or else it'll trigger a butterfly effect that will lead to the end of the universe. If things were to go down a path different than the allowed ones, there was nothing he could do to save anyone. The Phoenix Force did have a mind of its own, meaning that it could easily overpower the boy whenever it desired.

There was also the fact that gaining near infinite power hasn't had the most positive effects on the boy's emotions. He hadn't realized it before, but he had a lot of pent up anger. He was angry at Bakugou and the boy's attitude. He had everything handed to him on a silver platter, and as such, never truly had to work for anything. So many people, both aspiring and pro heroes, would love to have a quirk like his, but all he ever used it for was to beat down people who couldn't even fight back. He was also angry at the fact that no one would help Izuku and Bakugou's bully victims, no matter how hard they begged. He was enraged that there were others out there like Bakugou. He was furious that there were people worse than him, whether they be villains, corrupt politicians, or corrupt heroes. And he was livid that he himself couldn't physically do much about this. Instead, he needed to rely on other people before he can make himself known. Yes, people died, such was a universal truth, but did it have to be painful? Honestly, what was the purpose of being a being who could kill Gods when he couldn't use his powers to aid whoever he wanted?

Oh, and don't get him started on how he always knew whenever an injustice occurred. All it did was add fire to the fuel. Even in his sleep, he would unconsciously see people being gutted and broken.

Thankfully, there was a saving grace to all the madness that having the Phoenix Force brought. He managed to gain immense appreciation for humanity, one of which a mortal could never hope to achieve. The only reason Izuku hasn't given up on humanity was due to there being good people out there, people who try to do well. These people were what gave Izuku purpose. They were what he was trying to protect. Hell, there were even some villains Izuku wanted to protect. Not all were murderous fiends. Some simply can't do anything else to survive, so they resorted to robbery. Izuku wanted them to get the help they deserve. He could still rescue people, although he was limited to saving those that wouldn't affect the time stream. He had the ability to do so in less than a second with his powers. He could even anomonously tip off some pro heroes to help people that he himself wasn't allowed to save. Of course, he could only do so if such an action didn't steer the path of the universe off course.

Typically, he would use his cosmic abilities to save these people as he could save an infinite number of lives this way, but there were times when he would do so in person. Tonight was one of those times. Unknown to the world, there was a little girl who was suffering more than most people should. A little girl who was ripped bit by bit by a corrupt man. A little girl who was told by everyone that she was a monster when she really was just someone who couldn't control her quirk.

Her name was Eri and captives were a part of the Yakuza, a gang who basically ruled over Japan before the age of quirks. Nowadays, they were still around, but no longer had the power they once held. Right now, the leader of one of their sections, a man named Kai Chisaki, was using her to create bullets capable of erasing quirks. With his quirk Overhaul, it also being his villain name, he had the ability to disassemble and reassemble matter on a molecular level. Simply put, Overhaul was a reality warper, making him a threat to even the likes of All Might. He did have a weakness though, having the need to touch the object he desires to manipulate. This was how he would extract Eri's quirk and create bullets out of her blood. Eri's quirk was called rewind, allowing her to alter time. At the moment, she can only reverse time to revert whatever she touches into a previous state, but with enough practice, she has the potential to travel back and forth in time.

Both held Godlike powers, yet Izuku couldn't help but notice how small they were compared to him. Overhaul can warp reality, but Izuku could create and destroy realities. Eri could time travel, but Izuku could end or change the concept of time itself. He also found it funny that Overhaul wanted to end the age of quirks despite being someone who benefits from having one. It was why he created the bullets, to use Eri's quirk to remove the quirks of others. He wanted this so the Yakuza could reclaim the position of power they lost years ago.

"Tch."

Overhaul saw himself as an untouchable God. He was sort of like Bakugou, except that he had more reason to believe so, simply being all around superior in power and intellect. In actuality, Overhaul wasn't even anywhere near the power of the gods, gods that the Phoenix Force could stomp with no effort.

The flames currently surrounding Izuku began to dance in a vigorous manner as he began creating a portal. It was time to Izuku to enlighten the ignorant…

0000

*Knock Knock*

Overhaul only kept ten people in his life besides Eri. It wasn't because they held sentimental value to him though, he only kept them because they were useful. At the top in terms of usefulness were his fellow Yakuza members Hari Kurono and Joi Irinaka. Hari Kurono, otherwise known as Chronostasis, has the ability to slow down anything he touches with his clock-hand shaped hair which he could use as a whip. Meanwhile, Joi Irinaka, otherwise known as Mimic, can merge into anything he touches and manipulate it from the inside. The other eight were known as Overhaul's 'Eight Bullets;' men who did not hold a position of power in the Yakuza, but were people the man still found quite useful. Shin Nemoto had the ability to force people to tell the truth. Rikiya Katsukame could steal someone's energy and use it to power himself up physically. Toya Setsuno can summon an object he can physically see into his hand. Yu Hojo can summon crystals which he could then manipulate. Soramitsu Tabe can eat through anything without feeling any negative effects. Kendo Rappa can unleash a flurry of punches strong enough to shatter an entire building. Hekiji Tengai had the ability to create force fields. Compared to Tooru, who needed gather and solidify atoms in the atmosphere to create hers, his were created by a special form of energy only he can produce. Finally, Deidoro Sakaki has the ability to make people unbearably dizzy. As a means of showing their allegiance, most of these men wore bird masks similar to the one their master constantly wore.

*Knock Knock*

To most, a team such as this one would seem unstoppable, having an immense offensive, defensive, and supportive core. However, a prepared team could take them on.

*Knock Knock*

"Holy shit that knocking's getting on my nerves!" Kendo snarled. At the moment, the Eight Bullets were enjoying a game of cards while the higher ups were discussing something in Overhaul's office. What it was, none of them knew. They only cared about serving their master. Details were not important. "Deidoro, get the door. It might be one of the runts the boss sent out to look for potential clients."

"Really, sending the drunk out?" Shin wryly asked the powerhouse. "It's not like the Yakuza have standards or anything…"

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Deidoro asked, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. "I can get the goddamn door!"

Despite his tipsiness, the man was able to walk towards the door. Opening it, he ended up being face to face with Izuku, the boy masking his body in flames to hide his identity.

"Good evening," Izuku greeted. "I'm here to pick up Eri. If you could, please bring her to me and I'll be on my way."

All the boy got in response was the door slamming in his face. Grumbling to himself, the alcoholic trudged back to his seat and picked up his cards without a word.

"So, who was at the door?" Hejiki calmly questioned his associate.

"Was it the pizza I ordered?"

"You didn't order any," Toya told Soramitsu, causing the man to pout.

"Nah, it was some fucking kid who wanted Overhaul's brat," the drunk man said with a hiccup, causing everyone to stare at him.

"What did you just say?" Yu asked.

*BOOM!*

The door to their layer blew off, revealing Izuku with his left arm outstretched. Seeing the men, he simply stared at them with a blank expression. "I wasn't asking. Now, give me the girl and I promise that I won't do anything drastic."

"Like hell we're going to give her to you!" Kendo shouted, echoing the thoughts of the other Yakuza members. All eight men then stood up, preparing themselves for a brawl.

"While we hold him off, go and get the boss. It's important that he knows someone found us," Hejiki whispered to Toya, causing the blonde to nod.

"Well, I tried being nice," Izuku sais as Kendo shot forwards, cranking his arm back. With superhuman speeds, he had made his way to the boy and began unleashing a flurry of punches…despite the fact that Izuku was on fire. Having superhuman durability, this didn't deter him from taking a physical approach. Each of his punches connecting, Kendo made sure to go for the kill, the force of the blows creating miniature smoke clouds. With this going on, Toya slipped out of the area, heading straight towards his boss. Eventually, Kendo stopped his onslaught, believing there to be no way that Izuku was still alive. "How'd you like that?!"

"That was cute," Izuku replied, mockingly complementing his opponent as the dust settled. Much to everyones' surprise, Izuku was still standing as if none of those punches had connected. "But now it's my turn."

Before anyone could react, Izuku lightly slapped the man, sending him flying through several walls. "…I'll get that later." Blinking, he focused on the other members. "Anyone else?"

His question was answered when a barrage of crystals shot towards him, courtesy of Yu. With a flick, he completely shattered them. However, it seemed the crystals were only meant to serve as a distraction as Rikyia grabbed his right arm (even though he was still on fire).

"You want my energy big guy? It's all yours...if you can contain it." The flames on Izuku's arm began engulfing the larger man, rendering him unconscious. Stepping forwards, Izuku shot the rest of them a mocking smile, unnerving them, especially after seeing that two of their strongest were tossed to the side as if they were nothing.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sin shouted at him as Yu shot another barrage of crystals at the boy. This time, they shattered before they could even reach Izuku, he having destroyed them mentally.

"I just someone with too much power on their hands and wants to use it to protect people," Izuku answered, having nullified Shin's quirk. "And you're all in my way." Pointing to the truth magnet, Izuku shot a fireball at him, only for Hekiji to interfere, standing in front of his ally and creating a force field to protect them. Sadly for him, the fireball simply pierced through the shield as if it were simply a large piece of paper, rendering the taller man unable to battle.

"Deidoro, do something!" Yu yelled as he created a dome of crystals to protect his allies as the conscious ones began thinking of a plan.

"I've been trying," the drunk said with a slur. "But my quirk doesn't seem to be working on him."

*BOOM*

"You can't mess with the mind of the most powerful psychic alive." With a pulse of psychic energy, Izuku had destroyed the dome, exposing the Yakuza members. Glancing at Deidoro, Izuku smirked. "But I can mess with yours." A pang of psychic energy flooded into the drunk's mind, causing him to unleash a blood curdling scream before passing out.

"But what good is a psychic without a head?" Soramitsu maniaclly laughed as he lunged at the boy, engulfing his head into his enormous jaws. What was supposed to happen was that Izuku should've died, having had his head chomped off by Soramitsu. What actually happened was that the man was awkwardly trying to bite through the boy's head, much to his annoyance.

"D-did you just try to eat me?" Izuku asked in confusion. Yes, cosmic awareness was a thing, but it was still completely bizarre to have a man try to eat him as a way to win a fight. "I mean, I could make a pun about being spicy and then burn your insides afterwards, but that'd just be cruel." Removing him with telekinesis, the host of the Phoenix force simply tossed him to the roof and let him fall to the floor. Thankfully, that was all that was needed to knock him out. Not even paying attention to the remaining two, Izuku destroyed yet another barrage of crystals using his psychic powers.

"I'm getting tired of you." Pointing his right index finger at the man, Izuku shot another fireball, destroying the dome Yu attempted to set up and knocking the man out. All that was left was Shin, who had no offensive quirk. The man attempted to draw his gun, only for it to suddenly evaporate. "You know, I kind of like your friend's quirk," Izuku admitted to Shin. "I hope he doesn't mind me using it for myself."

Before the Yakuza member could ask what he meant by that, his legs ended up being encased in some sort of crystal that suddenly popped out of the ground.

Now, Izuku could've just ended the fight with a single thought, sending the Yakuza members to jail while securing Eri, but where's the fun in that?

"Well, that's over." Dusting his hands, Izuku began walking deeper into the hideout. "Let me go find your boss."

0000

"Sir!" Toya yelled, barging through the doorway, causing the three men inside to look at him. The three were currently with Eri, preparing to dismantle her yet again.

"You better have a good reason as to why you've interrupted my work…" Overhaul said in a calm yet threatening tone.

"S-someone's here!" Toya frantically replied. "They're here for Eri!" This alarmed Overhaul. Eri was supposed to be a well guarded secret, so how the hell did someone find out about her? "T-the others are fighting him as we spea-"

The blonde suddenly found himself being pulled backwards, releasing a yelp. Eventually, he stopped moving, his neck being held by Izuku's left hand.

"Nobody likes a snitch," Izuku whispered into Toya's ear before slamming him into the floor with enough force to leave a small crater. It was safe to say he was no longer able to fight. Izuku then glanced at the three males. "So, there's no chance of the three of you surrendering even though I beat the others singlehandedly, right?"

"Who are you?" Overhaul asked, not liking the fact that someone managed to discover his layer and defeat most of his men.

"Like I told your men, I'm just someone with too much power on their hands and wants to use it to protect people."

Overhaul glared at the boy. "Of course. I should've known. You believe you can do whatever you want just because you have a powerful quirk. I'm going to crush that illusion of yours."

"First of all, don't lump me in with those arrogant bastards," Izuku told him as he grabbed Hari's hair, the man having launched it at him once Overhaul stopped talking. Despite him touching it, Izuku was perfectly fine, not affected by Hari's hair. Setting it on fire, Izuku watched as the flame reached the man's head, the fire turning into a small explosion once it hit his scalp and knocking him out. "They're the guys I'm trying to beat. And just for the record, I'm quirkless." Noticing that Joi was attempting to use his quirk on one of the machinery in the room, Izuku caused a wall of fire to suddenly appear in between the two. It then turned into a small tornado. In the blink of an eye, Izuku merged into said tornado and shot a fireball from the inside, knocking him out. The tornado then petered out, revealing a triumphant Izuku standing over the Yakuza member. "These powers were given to me by an outside source."

"No matter." Touching his desk, Overhaul reshaped it into a spear. "Whatever you say will not save you. You may have beaten my men, but I'm leagues above them. No one will get in my way."

He chucked the spear at Izuku, only to become surprised when the boy halted its trajectory with only a single finger. He then disassembled and reassembled the spear, making it so it was facing Overhaul before sending it flying towards the villain. Dodging, Overhaul tapped the ground and shot a torrent of spikes at him. Staring at the villain, Izuku's eyes began to glow in a green light and the flames around him began to extend further from his body, stopping the onslaught before it could even reach him. As this was going on, Eri was watching the fight intensely. Never before has she seen someone challenge Overhaul's power. Izuku had said he was here for her, did that mean that he was going to take her out of this hell hole? For the first time in her life, Eri felt something besides fear. She felt hope, as if she could tell that everything was going to be all right now.

Izuku must have sensed this as he shot Eri a small smile before focusing on a now fuming Overhaul. "You got some nice tricks there," Izuku said as Overhaul created a large platform and chucked it at Izuku, only for it to combust in flames and become ashes before it could hit him. "But let me tell you something. You're just a glorified villain."

Snarling at the boy's insult, he attempted to launch more spikes from the ground again, but Izuku simply teleported to the side to avoid the attack. "You got a strong quirk that can mess with reality." Another layer of spikes were launched at him, but Izuku simply changed its direction a bit to the right with a simple thought. "It puts you ahead of nearly everyone on this planet." Izuku then teleported in front of the man, causing him to grip the boy's arm as a reaction despite it being on fire. Hoping to kill Izuku before the heat of his flames became unbearable, he attempted to destroy him with his quirk. However, much to his surprise, nothing happened as Izuku continued to stare him in the eyes. "But what is a man compared to a god? In some cases, they empower him with their faith. But other times, they're simply an afterthought to them. You just so happen to fall into the latter category." Without warning, Izuku gripped the villain's neck with his free hand. "It's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine." Mimicking what the villain has done to Eri, Izuku disassembled him, removing him from existence.

With him out of the way, Izuku turned to Eri. "It's ok. He's gone." He then extended his right arm to her. "Take my hand and don't worry about the fire. They won't hurt you. I promise that nothing will hurt you anymore."

Despite not really knowing him, Eri took his hand. Not only did he defeat Overhaul, but he had a calm aura surrounding him. When her hand made contact with his, he brought her into a hug, amplifying how safe she was feeling at the moment. Without realizing it, the young girl began crying tears of joy. Opening up a portal behind her, Izuku smiled. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

Without hesitation Eri walked through it, being brought into Izuku's demiplane. Now, Izuku initially was going to transfer her to a safe and caring orphanage but his cosmic awareness told him that she would only be able to recover if she was around one of three people. Sadly, sending her to the other two at this specific point in time would disrupt the time stream, leaving him as the only one capable of being her guardian. Honestly, this was fine by him. He could use the company. Whenever his friends weren't around, he found himself to be quite bored.

Once Eri went through, Izuku looked back at the room in which he had fought Overhaul. With the snap of his fingers, he created a cage, reformed the man inside, and put his unconscious allies inside it as well.

"You...what did you do to me?!" Overhaul yelled at him as he gripped the bars, trying to use his quirk on them. However, nothing happened.

"Simple, I erased you from existence and reformed you in my image," Izuku informed him. "You and your men are now quirkless. A man like you doesn't deserve power. Neither do your followers. The police will be here soon, so hang tight...not like you can even go anywhere. This cage is strong enough to hold All Might." Summoning a key, he put it on the floor away from their reach. "Have fun in prison." With that, Izuku walked through the portal, leaving behind the defeated members of the last Yakuza clan in existence.

0000

Helping Hitoshi, Tooru, and Denki prepare for the U.A exam was more fun than Izuku thought it had any right to be. After all, he was simply tutoring them in stuff he already knew and was aiding them in using their quirks more effectively.

It was during this time that Izuku felt something he had been craving all his life; acceptance. Other than his mom, no one bothered caring for him. They simply tossed him to the side. His friends were different. During the ten month journey, the four of them got to know one another on an emotional level. Their individual powers didn't matter. It didn't matter that Izuku was a whole other being while they were simply human, the four of them loved one another for what was on the inside. It was honestly a large family with Izuku playing the role of the encouraging brother, Tooru playing the role of the younger sister, Hitoshi playing the role of the snarky older brother, and Denki being the energetic younger brother.

"I'll be honest, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed," Denki had admitted when Izuku came clean to him about his past life and his goals. "I don't really know much. But I like to think that I have a good sense of character. I want to be a hero to help people and what kind of hero would I be if I ignored you after everything you've told me? Count me in!"

Since adding Denki to the group, Izuku's prophets have been making phenomenal progress. Hitoshi was now quite fit, despite remaining skinny, able to hold his own in a physical fight. In terms of his telekinesis, he started with a limit of one hundred pounds, but managed to raise it to 1.5 tons. He can grab things from six hundred feet away, but has to be looking at the object for his telekinesis to work. Meanwhile, Tooru's force fields can hold up to 5 tons of weight before shattering. Originally, she could only make the force fields around herself, but she managed to learn how to make barriers around objects one hundred feet away from her. She can engulf objects that reach up to two stories of height in them. In addition, she can choose whether the shape of the force fields mimic that of a glass plane or a bubble. As for Denki, the boy learned how to channel his lightning through various parts of his body. He can also adjust the voltage of his blasts to a maximum of 1.3 million volts. Denki had also discovered that it was more efficient to fire his lightning from non-vital areas such as his hands as they healed much faster than his brain. It was safe to say that he was now a powerhouse.

Five months later into their training, the band of friends would welcome another person into their group.

"Yo Izuku, what're we doing today?" Denki asked, having walked through a portal the boy unconsciously created. It was time for their training after all. "Uh, Izuku?"

The green haired boy had not realized that his prophets had entered his home. Currently, he was teaching Eri how to play UNO, the young girl enjoying herself. Ever since Izuku took her in, the girl has made nothing but happy memories. Initially scared that she would harm him with her quirk, after establishing that she couldn't even if she tried, he began teaching her how to control her power. At the moment, she was at the point where she could touch people without worrying about rewinding them, though she was nowhere near mastering her quirk. She was only six, so it was to be expected.

"Izuku we're here!" Tooru shouted in a singsong voice. It was then that her eyes laid on Eri. "Oh my god! Who's this cutie?"

Eri immediately scooted closer to Izuku for protection as he turned around to face them. "Oh. Sorry guys. I didn't realize that you'd be coming."

"Bullshit," Hitoshi bluntly stated. "We all know about your cosmic awareness BS. You planned for this to happen."

Izuku pouted as he crossed his arms. "Geez, thanks for ruining my fun. Anyways, this is Eri. I rescued her from a man who was literally taking her apart to harness her quirk-"

"Excuse me, what?" Denki asked, unable to believe what he just heard.

"The man who held her captive used his quirk to rip her apart," Izuku explained.

Tooru clenched a fist. "That's awful. Please tell me you got them arrested."

"I arrested them and took their quirks," Izuku replied. "They didn't deserve them." Facing back towards Eri, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Eri, these are my friends. It's all right, they won't hurt you."

Eri stood behind Izuku, eyeing them with caution. Even though her guardian said that it was safe, she still cautious of new people. Years of trauma will do that to someone. Eventually, she mustered up enough courage to utter a single word. "H-hi."

"She'll warm up to you eventually," Izuku informed them.

"So, are you taking care of her now?" Hitoshi questioned.

"Yeah, so expect to see her from here on out."

"Fine with me," Tooru said with a happy shrug.

0000

It took a whopping six months for Eri to not flinch whenever the three showed up to her home. It wasn't like they minded though, they knew why she was so nervous. Thankfully, the girl would say a few words to them, something Tooru took full advantage of as she found the girl to be absolutely adorable.

"Well guys, here we are," Denki said as the three students stood outside of U.A's front gate. Ten months of training has led them to this specific moment in time. "I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm a bit nervous…"

"Don't be," Hitoshi told him. "We're ready."

"Easy for you to say. You guys are actually smart. Ugh! The written portion is going to kill me…"

Tooru rolled her eyes. "With that attitude it will."

"You passed all the practice exams," Hitoshi informed him. "Well, you barely did-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-But as long as you don't flunk it, it doesn't matter what you get. Your dominance of the physical exam is guaranteed."

"He's right!" Tooru added, trying to make her friend less anxious. "All you need to do is survive and you'll be good!"

"Let's just get this over with," the blonde sulked before entering the campus, his friends following right behind. Looking around at some of the other students, he leaned towards Hitoshi. "You know, there's quite a bit of cute girls here-"

He was cut off by Tooru flicking his ear. "Denki, no."

0000

"That was the worst two hours of my life," Denki whined to his friends as he took a seat next to them. With the written portion lasting two hours, all the potential students were given an hour of downtime which they could use to get lunch. Hitoshi ended up being the first of the group to finish, getting out thirty minutes before the exam was done. Tooru finished five minutes after him, only struggling with one of the math problems. Denki however took the full two hours, though he managed to finish on time. "I think I want to cry."

"It wasn't that bad," Hitoshi mumbled before taking a bite out of his sandwich. "You think you passed?"

"I think so…"

"Then there's no reason to get worked up about it. Save that energy for the next part of the exam."

Tooru took the time to put herself into the conversation. "Speaking of which, have any idea as to what you're going to do for the physical exam Hitoshi? We'll be fighting robots and neither of our quirks are suited for mass destruction."

"...I was thinking of picking up a robot and slamming it into other ones. It might be my best shot."

"Oh," Tooru frowned. "I was thinking of stabbing them with this." She held out her arms and allowed a force field to cover them, this one taking the form of a sharp edge instead of a square or bubble.

"When'd you learn to do that?" Denki asked.

"A few nights ago. When we received the pamphlets in the mail, I was worried about not being able to dent them. I tried seeing what else I can make with them and ended up discovering this. I read that some of the robots have exposed areas, so I was thinking of targeting them…"

"Your force fields are quite strong, so that might work," Hitoshi told her.

"Yeah. We'll see what happens once the exam starts…"

0000

Tooru stared at the entrance to the mock city, a frown adorning her face. The test was about to begin any minute and she couldn't help but be nervous. Why was she afraid? Was it because of the chances of getting hurt? Absolutely not. The girl swore to be a hero and she knew that pain came with the job description. No, she was scared of letting Izuku down. He had done so much for her and she felt like the best way to repay him was to succeed at reaching for her dream.

"You've all come so far," he told them the night before the exam. "I'm honestly glad to call you my friends. Tomorrow, I want you to give it your all. Show U.A why you are special."

"But will it be enough?" Tooru asked herself, continuing to wait until the announcer (who so happened to be pro hero Present Mic) began the countdown. "…It has to be. Izuku put his faith in me, so there's no way I'm going to fail this."

"AND START!" The voice of Present Mic yelled, causing most of the examinees to look at him in confusion. "Uh, what are you waiting for? Villains won't give you a countdown. Go!"

Hearing this, Tooru and the other people at her test site ran into the city, eager to get some points. Unfortunately, Hitoshi and Denki were in different testing sites, meaning she was on her own.

As everyone began hogging up the center of the fake city, Tooru decided to search left, knowing full well that she would find more luck in a less crowded area. Eventually, she found a pack of robots that were ripe for the pickings.

"PREPARED TO BE ELIMINATED!"

Noticing that a 1 pointer was preparing to attack her, Tooru shot forwards and began analyzing her opponent. Thankfully, the robot seemed to have two weak spots on its arms and legs each, these areas being unarmored and exposing some of the wires. Expertly dodging a swipe from the robot, the girl summoned a blade and jabbed it into the weak spot on its right leg, causing it to kneel. Unable to stand up, it conceded defeat.

"I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!"

"Whew." Honestly, taking on that robot helped her confidence spike up. Looking at the two remaining (a one and three pointer), she smiled. She knew that the one pointer was a pushover. The three pointer on the other hand would be more difficult.

Dashing towards the one pointer, she stabbed it in the leg, removing it from the battle. However, the three pointer used this time to point its guns at her. When it began shooting, Tooru created a force field to block the bullets. Pushing forwards, the girl began searching for a weak spot, eventually finding one under its neck. When the three pointer began reloading bullets, Tooru deactivated her force field and skewered its neck, finishing it off.

"Well, time to look for more."

And look for more she did. Having found the weak spots of the one and three pointers, she relied on her agility to take them out. Eventually, she encountered a two pointer that was sneaking up on a girl with pink skin, but with a blade to the eye, it went down. Funny enough, the pink haired girl wasn't the only person who she ended up aiding. A lot of the robots relied on stealth or utilizing pack tactics to overwhelm opponents. She ended up helping a red haired boy duke it out with three two pointers and created a force field to block an attack from hitting a blonde boy who needed to recharge.

About halfway through the test, it was announced that the zero pointer was released. Seeing it made her realize what U.A meant about it being a 'roadblock.'

"Yeah…I'm not fighting that thing if I don't have to.'

Instead of bothering with it, she simply avoided it to look for more points. As she was doing so, something ended up catching her eye. It was an explosion. Another occurred in the same direction shortly after Eyeing the scene further, she noticed that a blonde boy was the source of them, the boy having the ability to generate them. She was about to leave, only to realize something; that was Bakugou, otherwise known as the boy who drove her friend to suicide. Anger immediately began to take over the girl. How dare he think that he even had the right to even aim at being a hero when he was the reason someone killed themselves? She was about to go over there and, well, she didn't know what she was going to do honestly, but remembered what Izuku told her and the others when it came to the bully.

"Just a heads up, Bakugou will be trying out for U.A and with his quirk, he'll most likely make it in. I understand that you might be angry at him for what he did, but it would be in your best interest to not make a scene. Doing so might hurt your chances of getting into U.A."

Taking his advice, the girl let him be and continued hunting for points. By the end of the exam, she managed to snag 32 villain points, which she was personally satisfied with.

"Let's hope that's enough…"

0000

Similar to Tooru, Hitoshi made sure to break free from the pack when the exam started. Initially, he wanted to find a one pointer he could easily subdue with his telekinesis and use it as some sort of battering ram. However, he soon discovered a better option. Using his telekinesis to float, he placed himself on top of a building and began searching for some robots. Eventually, he found several three pointers clumped together. Smirking, he lifted one of the up about halfway to his position and then dropped it on top of the others, destroying all three.

"Thankfully these guys are a bit under my weight limit," Hitoshi mumbled under his breath. Using his telekinesis, he would continue to hop from building to building and drop poor unsuspecting robots on top of other poor robots. However, the boy found himself occasionally needing a break. Each of the robots were close to his weight limit, meaning that it took quite a bit of effort to lift them. During this, he would watch the other test goers. He had to admit, he was somewhat jealous of the fact that some of the other test goers were having an easier time, but he simply ignored it and continued searching for points.

By the time the zero pointer was released, he had already gathered 40 points, his lift and drop strategy actually working out better than he expected.

"They expect us to fight that?" Hitoshi asked himself in disbelief as he saw the zero pointer wreak havoc. Anyone who found themselves in its path immediately went the other way. The boy was honestly about to do the same when he heard something.

"H-help." Under some rubble and in the path of the robot was a brown haired girl. It was clear she couldn't get out and if someone didn't do anything, she would be crushed. "S-somebody, please help me!"

Hitoshi watched as several people went by her without helping and it irked him. These were people who were aiming to be heroes and yet they were prioritizing their own safety over someone in need.

"Despicable." If no one else was going to help her, then he was going to do it himself. Lifting the rubble away, he swiftly brought the girl to where he was and laid her down. He noticed that her foot was bent in a strange way and knew that it was twisted. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah," the girl said as the robot continued walking, not noticing the two test goers on the roof. "I thought I was a goner. My ankle's messed up though…"

"Better than being dead," Hitoshi stated as the end of the test was announced. "I think I see a medic down there. I'll bring us to her."

The girl smiled at him. "Thanks."

Nodding, he floated them down to where the medic was. "Excuse me, I have someone who was hurt."

Glancing at them, the woman kissed the girl on the cheek, somehow healing her. "There you go. All better."

"Wow, I feel great. Thanks!"

As this was happening, Hitoshi was glancing at the other test takers with a frown. He still couldn't believe that not one of them was willing to help her.

'If Denki and Tooru were down there, they would've done everything they could to save her,' Hitoshi thought to himself. 'Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing?'

0000

Were tests allowed to be fun? That was a thought that plagued Denki's mind throughout the entire exam. When Present Mic announced the start of the exam, Denki made sure to rush into the center, completely ignoring the other paths. As to be expected, there were dozens of them waiting to be destroyed. Wasting no time, Denki fired a relatively weak lightning bolt from his left hand at a three pointer, wanting to take one down before anyone else could get to them. As it turns out, he severely overestimated how much voltage was needed to take one out. Instead of taking out one, he managed to take out the entire section, much to the other test goers' surprise. Eventually leaving the center, Denki searched for more, racking up a few extra points. Like Tooru, he managed to assist others that happened to bite off more than they could chew.

There's not much to be said about Denki's time at the exam except for the fact that it was straight up carnage.

When the zero pointer came out, Denki had the brilliant idea of trying to take it down, mostly due to how the test has fueled his confidence. Hiding in an alleyway, the boy charged up two bolts in his hands. Making sure no one was around, once the robot passed him, he unleashed the stored up energy. The poor robot didn't stand a chance, collapsing once Denki finished his attack.

Funny enough, the boy actually lost track as to how many points he received. He was honestly having too much fun. Who knew that a simple change to how he used his quirk would make his life so much easier. Was it bad that he was finding enjoyment out of a serious exam?

0000

"So, how'd it go?" Denki asked his friends as they reconvened after the exam was over. His friends didn't seem like they were in the best of moods, so he was wondering how they did.

Hitoshi shrugged. "It went ok I guess. I got forty points-" Tooru chimed in with her number of points as he said this. "-But I saw something that bothered me…"

Tooru scoffed. "Funny you should say that. I did as well. You go first though."

"During the exam, a girl got hurt and was in the way of the zero pointer's path. Many people passed her without helping. I just found it disgusting."

Denki shot him a confused glance. "She's fine now though, right?"

"Yeah. I got her out before she was squashed. It just bothers me that people attempting to be heroes didn't do what a hero was supposed to."

"Speaking of non-heroic people, I saw Bakugou at the exam," Tooru stated, causing Hitoshi to groan.

"Izuku did say he was going to apply for U.A," Denki said, scratching his chin. "Nothing much we can do about it except be the best heroes we can be."

The other two simply nodded, knowing he was right. Eventually, Tooru changed the subject.

"So, how did you do on your exam Denki?"

The boy in question rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I honestly don't know. Hopefully I did well. I sort of lost track of how many points I got."

0000

 **Author's note 2: Just a heads up for those who were wondering, Eri will not be a prophet, meaning that there's still two more that need to be introduced. Also, it just occurred to me that Izuku getting the Phoenix Force is somewhat ironic. Izuku's father breaths fire while his mom has low level telekinesis. The Phoenix Force is a massive flaming entity with immense telekinesis powers. If Izuku wasn't born quirkless, there's a good chance he could've had a quirk similar to the Phoenix Force, just severely downgraded in comparison. Oh, and here's everyones' updated stats (currently) in case you were curious.**

 **Izuku**

 **Power: Unscalable/5**

 **Speed: Unscalable/5**

 **Technique: Unscalable/5**

 **Intelligence: Unscalable/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 3/5 C (must obey certain cosmic laws, meaning he can't always help)**

 **Judge, Jury, and Executioner: 6/5 S**

 **Tooru**

 **Power: 3/5 C (force fields are pretty strong, don't you think?)**

 **Speed: 3/5 C**

 **Technique: 5/5 A (prior experience + extra training from Izuku)**

 **Intelligence: 4/5 B**

 **Cooperativeness: 5/5 A**

 **Invisibility: 6/5 S**

 **Hitoshi**

 **Power: 4/5 B (even low level telekinesis can be powerful)**

 **Speed: 2/5 D (training by Izuku)**

 **Technique: 4/5 A (training by Izuku)**

 **Intelligence: 4/5 B**

 **Cooperativeness: 2/5 D (having friends helps)**

 **Passion: 5/5 A**

 **Denki**

 **Power: 6/5 S (I've already discussed my feelings about how cannon ranks his power last chapter)**

 **Speed: 3/5 C**

 **Technique: 5/5 A (p** **rior experience + extra training from Izuku** **)**

 **Intelligence: 2/5 D (tutored by Izuku)**

 **Cooperativeness: 5/5 A**

 **Friend: 6/5 S**


	5. Chapter 5: Omakes Part 1

**Author's note:** **Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to the first omakes chapter of this fic. This is something I've had in mind for all my MHA fanfics in that every fifth chapter, I'd write a few short omakes. An actual chapter will follow this :-). Just a heads up, all the omakes will be either be cannon or non-cannon. I'll have them marked accordingly.**

 **Anyways, let's get right to the omakes. Hope you enjoy :-).**

0000

Cosmic Awareness (Cannon: Takes Place Before Chapter 4)

"Hey Izuku, you said you can see everything, right?" Toru asked the host of the Pheonix Force after a long day of training. Both Denki and Hitoshi glanced up, curious as well.

"Sorta," the boy admitted. "I can see all that has happened in the past, what's happening now, and what might happen in the future."

"How's that like?"

"It's, well..." Izuku began thinking of his response. He's seen a lot that no one should have ever seen. He knew stuff that has been forgotten by history. He saw how people suffered during the various wars. He's even witnessed humans doing things that would scar most. However, he's also seen humanity at its finest. He's seen the universe grow. "...Interesting to say the least."

Toru and Hitoshi nodded, satisfied with the answer. Denki's eyes however widened in horror when he realized something.

"...Shit! You haven't seen my browsing history, huh?"

Izuku winced, confirming the poor boy's fears. "Unfortunately. Cosmic awareness does not discriminate even when I want it to...usually. You're into some weird stuff..."

"Ah man..."

Toru giggled. "Looks like someone's been busted!"

"Toru, you're almost as bad," Izuku said, causing the girl to let out an 'eep'. "Seriously, I didn't even know some of the stuff you're into exists until I got the Phoenix Force."

"Well now I got to know what's it that you watch," Denki said, intrigued.

"Denki, shut up."

Hitoshi blinked. "I'm just going to practice my telekinesis over there and pretend that we didn't have this conversation."

0000

Baby (Cannon: Takes Place During Chapter 4)

"Izuku, Eri turned Denki into a baby again," Hitoshi said, holding up a baby Denki. "Please change him back. He already threw up on me three times."

Izuku sighed. "This is the third time this week that Denki's been turned to a baby. How'd he piss off Toru this time?"

Hitoshi simply shrugged in response.

With the shake of his head and the snap of his fingers, Izuku returned Denki to his proper age, fully clothed. "Look, it's good that you're getting Eri comfortable enough with her quirk to use it, but could you please stop making her turn people into babies?"

Denki held his head down, trying not to make eye-contact with anyone.

Hitoshi looked around and noticed something important. "Wait? Where is Toru?"

It took Izuku and him all of a millisecond to glance at Denki for an answer, one he ended up giving. "I mighta, sorta had Eri turn her into a four year old... She's, uh, invisible somewhere I think..."

Another snap of Izuku's fingers brought Toru to their location and returned her to normal, fully clothed as well. "You're both banned from seeing Eri for the rest of the day."

"What?! No! You can't do this to me!" Toru pleaded, only for them to fall onto deaf ears.

0000

Alternate Universes (Non-Cannon: Takes Place During Chapter 3)

"Hold on, I have a question," Denki said once Izuku explained to him the basics of the Phoenix Force. "You said you have control over reality and all that jazz right? Do you know if the multi-verse theory is real?"

"Uh, yeah, it is," Izuku admitted, much to the surprise of Denki, Hitoshi, and Toru.

"Wait? Really?" Hitoshi was now curious.

"Yeah. The Phoenix Force is an multiversal presence that has different avatars per universe. Usually it's a red-headed girl, but in this one, it's me."

"So in other universes, you would've died?" Toru asked, remembering how Izuku mentioned that he had tried to commit suicide before receiving the Phoenix Force's powers.

"Yes and no." An orb formed in Izuku's hand. "Some universes I manage to find a way to counteract being quirkless. In some worlds, I use it to be a hero-"

The orb began to show an image of what seemed to be Izuku wearing some high-tech armor

 _"J.A.R.V.I.S, make sure Mark I's running smoothly before takeoff," Izuku ordered an A.I he created, it having a connection to the suit wirelessly._

 _"...All systems are fully functional," J.A.R.V.I.S responded. "You are clear for takeoff."_

 _Hearing this, Izuku activated the suit's jet boots, it taking to the skies a second later._

 _"IT WORKS!" Izuku shouted in glee as the suit continued gaining altitude. "WOOHOO!"_

The orb then changed to another Izuku in a different high-tech suit. "-and in others, I go for a more vigilante/anti-hero/revolutionist route."

 _"The drones on the walls and the black suit you see over there were what I planned to use to be a hero," Izuku explained to a girl with purple jacks. "I thought about using it to become a vigilante at first, but I realized that even if I did so, I'd never get a chance at battling the corruption rooted in the hero world. It was then when I realized that I had the power to force change to happen. Everyone sees the top ten heroes as Gods, but what happens when they are toppled? People who weren't born with an overpowered quirk would see that those who were could be beaten. It would inspire a new age of heroes, one with more people becoming heroes to actually make a difference instead of aiming for fame."_

"Who's the girl?" Hitoshi asked.

"Kyouka Jiro, an aspiring hero, a future classmate of yours, and the girlfriend of the Izuku you see in the orb. Who I'm around in the various universes worlds is different than this one. Anyways, back to what I was saying-"

Izuku had the orb show another Izuku from a different universe, one who was about to rescue a brown haired girl from a giant robot. "Sometimes, I'm not born quirkless and instead have other problems."

 _'Am I really going to go through with this?' Izuku asked himself, really not wanting to have to resort to his quasar scream. However, it was either he use it or the girl and him gets crushed. Mentally groaning to himself, he continued running forwards until he was between the robot and the girl._

 _Noticing him, the girl was about to tell him to leave, leave and to forget about her, only to be interrupted by a spectacular display of power._

 _"Back off." Releasing an almost inaudible whisper, Izuku released an immense burst of energy, one which obliterated the robot before it could crush the two, leaving no trace of its existence behind._

 _With the robot down, Izuku turned towards the girl and shot her a worried expression._

 _"Are you ok?" He tried asking her in sign language, only for his question to be ignored as the girl stared at him with wide eyes. One whisper, that was all the boy needed to destroy something as grand as the zero pointer. Never before has she seen anything quite like it._

"And then there are the worlds where I'm gifted immense powers and am tasked with taking on a universal threat."

The image in the orb shifted to one of Izuku fighting a Sludge Villain.

 _"Deku, what the hell are you doing?!" Katsuki screamed at him, not out of anger, but fear. Fear that his best friend was going to get himself killed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"_

"Huh, Katsuki doesn't seem like an ass in this one," Toru noted.

"Different circumstances can change a person and the people around them," Izuku mentioned before having the ball continue to play the events that had taken place.

 _"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Izuku shouted in response, shocking Katsuki. Never has he seen the boy yell before. "I JUST CAN'T LEAVE YOU TO DIE! WHAT TYPE OF PERSON WOULD I BE IF I DID?!" Eventually managing to get a grip on Katsuki's shirt, Izuku pulled him out of the slime villain's body with ease. Lowering his strength, he then tossed Katsuki towards Death Arms. "DEATH ARMS, CATCH!"_

 _"What the?" The hero had no time to question what was going on as he immediately dove into action, catching the blonde before he could hit the ground._

 _At this moment, the slime monster had recovered enough to regain most of its strength. It then stared down Izuku in anger. "YOU! You dare rob me of my vessel and take out my eye? You'll pay for that! I'll kill you, and then once I do, I'll kill everyone else here!"_

 _"I won't let you!" Izuku bravely declared. Although he was initially scared, after having such an easy time freeing Katsuki, he discovered the villain didn't have the strength to harm him._

 _Snarling in response, the villain shot a tendril at the boy, hoping to end his life by skewering him. Everyone in the background began screaming in fear, believing Izuku was going to die right there, but the boy did something in response which surprised the audience. With a simple backhand, Izuku changed the tendril's path, dislodged it from the villain's body, and sent it straight into the flames._

 _"Your time of hurting others is over," Izuku told the villain, angering him enough to shot another tendril, only for the same thing to happen again. "Why?" Another tendril was fired, this time Izuku flicking it to the side. "Because I am here!"_

 _"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Unleashing an animalistic roar, the villain summoned ten tendrils and aimed all of them at Izuku, wanting to turn him into a pincushion. Watching them come towards him, Izuku raised his gloved hand and snapped his fingers, unleashing a current of air which ripped apart the appendages and nearly blew the monster away._

 _"Dying here means more lives will be lost," Izuku answered as the Power Gem began glowing more profusely, the aura around him strengthening as well. "So I can't let that happen." Deciding to end this fight, Izuku rushed forwards, preparing to strike the monster with his gloved fist. "SMASH!" Throwing an uppercut, Izuku summoned an immense current of air which completely obliterated the villain. The current going in an upwards angle, the force ended up causing the clouds above the city to darken, a massive shower of rain occurring a second later._

"-And then, there's the ones that have me break mentally."

Waving his hand, Izuku showed the three yet another universe.

 _"Damn kid, you're quite fast," The Sludge Villain said to Izuku. "And here I thought you were a harmless school boy."_

 _"What the hell do you want?" Izuku asked. Unknown to the sludge villain, Izuku began to reach into his bag and grab a pencil._

 _"Well, I'm trying to flee from a pesky hero and I was hoping to use a disguise to help me get rid of him. You just so happened to volunteer yourself by coincidentally being where I am. Now, if you could stay still, I promise you this won't take long." Summoning several tendrils, the sludge villain attempted to grab Izuku, only for the boy to remove his bag from his back. With a mighty swing, he knocked back the tendrils and dislodged them from the body. Dropping the bag, Izuku resumed a boxing stance, carefully watching as the villain reabsorbed the lost tendrils into his body._

 _'Looks like he's immune to physical attacks,' Izuku mentally thought to himself, noticing how the villain didn't even flinch when Izuku struck him with his bag. Such was to be expected from someone literally made of liquid material. His eyes then landed on the villain's own pair. 'Does that extend to his eyes? Time to test it out…'_

 _"Impressive, but there's no way you're winning this fight." Summoning more tendrils, the villain continued his attack. Ducking under the initial onslaught, Izuku rushed forwards, much to his attacker's surprise. Raising more tendrils, the villain was hoping to stop the boy, but he severely underestimated his opponent's speed. By the time he rose them, Izuku was already in his face. Wasting no time, Izuku proceeded to jab his pencil into his left eye. For the second time this week, Izuku ended up taking someone's eye out._

 _"AHHHHHH!" Reeling back, the villain began to protectively cover his eye in sludge, the pencil still sticking through the organ. Meanwhile, Izuku simply wiped some of the blood that got onto his cheek before quickly snagging another pencil. Eventually getting his bearings together, the sludge villain glared at the boy with his remaining eye. "MY EYE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"_

 _"That was a pretty loud scream," Izuku said, completely ignoring the question. "I wonder if any hero heard it… well, it doesn't matter. You have one eye and I have two pens and five more pencils in my bag. I think it's obvious as to what I'm alluding at…"_

 _Despite him being made of sludge, Izuku's little speech sent chills down the villain's body. Looking at the boy's neutral expression, the same one he wore throughout this encounter, he knew that Izuku seriously meant what he said. This caused the villain to be filled with such fear that even the pro hero chasing him couldn't provide. What he was looking at was a psychopath, a psychopath he ended up pissing off. The worst part about all this was that he didn't even use a quirk to hurt him. All of that was pure skill, anyone could see this was the case. Now, he had a psychotic boy threatening to harm him, said boy having found out one of his only weaknesses in only a few minutes._

 _"You asked who I was," Izuku said, causing the villain's body to jolt upwards. Spinning his pencil around in his hand, he pointed at the sludge villain's eye, making him gulp. "I'm a guy who hates villains, simple as that. Now, let's finish this."_

 _Preparing to lunge forwards, Izuku was about to rush towards his opponent, only to stop once he heard a catchphrase which had made up the parts of his childhood before his death. "NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!"_

 _Turning around, the villain and secret vigilante were met with the sight of All Might in all his glory. Normally, the hero's presence was enough to freak out any villain, but after fighting someone who had no qualms with stabbing his eye multiple times, the sludge villain couldn't help but sigh in relief, something Izuku picked up on._

 _"Whelp, guess you got lucky," Izuku told the villain as All Might walked towards them._

 _"Young man, are you alright?" All Might asked Izuku._

 _"Is All Might really talking to us?" A familiar voice asked. Taking a peak to his left, Izuku noticed that a younger version of himself was now standing next to him, something he was used to by now. Simply dubbed Deku, this specific hallucination acted just as Izuku did before his death. Why did he exist? Izuku didn't know. He assumed it was his self-conscious trying to maintain the childhood he lost due to Bakugou's words. Of course, he could never get that back, but maybe his mind saw a representation as the best alternative. He couldn't lie, he kind of liked having the kid around. It reminded him of simpler times. Now, if only he would stop using his body to watch footage of All Might…_

 _'Yes, now hush.' Turning to the hero, Izuku nodded. "I am. Thank you All Might."_

 _"Not a problem my boy. Now, let me deal with this villain real quick before he could do anymore harm…"_

 _"I SURRENDER!" The villain shouted, surprising All Might. "Just take me from this crazy kid! I beg of you!"_

 _Confused, All Might turned his attention towards the boy who simply shrugged. "He attacked me and I stabbed his eye in return."_

 _"Ok…" Wisely deciding not to push for more info, All Might began dialing up the police. After doing so, he turned his attention back to Izuku. "Thank you for helping me capture him… I guess."_

"The multiverse is weird," Denki said with an awkward laugh.

Izuku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

"Not to sound rude, but are all the universes out there centered around you?" Hitoshi asked.

"The cluster I'm able to access are, although there are some which are not."

 _A wave of his hand and the ball began to show an image of Denki._

 _Denki clenched his fist, angered. How dare Bakugou hit Izuka when all she was doing was trying to help?_

 _*SPARK!*_

 _He glanced at his classmates and his anger only increased. None of them were reacting to Bakugou's actions._

 _*SIZZLE!*_

 _He watched as EraserHead, his damn teacher, ignore the fact Katsuki had stuck Izuka for simply giving him advice._

 _'Then again, when have the teachers ever done anything about his behavior?' Thinking back, it seems as if they haven't. First, the blonde almost murdered the poor girl during a training exercise. Then they pair her up with someone who's clearly abused her in the past just because they don't get along. For someone who was hardly passing any of his classes to notice that Katsuki had been physically and mentally abusing Izuka for all these years really angered him (and this was before he found her diary). He knew this was a test for both Izuka and Katsuki to learn to work together, but why was Izuka being punished for something that she couldn't control?_

 _'A hero is supposed to protect and no one's protecting an innocent girl when she needs them the most.'_

 _*CRACKLE!*_

 _As much as he wanted to do something, he couldn't. Using one's quirk was illegal unless during training exercises. Izuka also asked him to not do anything, but if it weren't for these laws, he would've ignored her request. She needed help._

 _He was tired, tired of sitting around and hoping for the law to dish out punishment. The laws were meant to protect, so why did it feel like it only protected certain people and not others? When Katsuki was fighting that sludge villain, he wasn't arrested for illegally using his quirk or for making it harder for the pro-heroes to save him. Yet, when Izuka fought the Hero Killer, she was almost arrested._

 _'No more...'_

 _What was the point of heroes who followed unjust laws? In fact, what was the point in following said laws? It was clear only one thing mattered: power. Those with power were able to do anything they wanted without repercussions._

 _And Denki had a lot of power._

 _"Hey dude, are you ok?" Ejiro asked Denki. "You're sparking like crazy."_

 _Denki simply ignored him, his skin soon turning into electricity. He was done trying to play hero. It was time to do what he wanted to for a change... starting with freeing Izuka from her demons..._

"...I'm not sure whether to be amazed by the powers of that universe's me or be scared of what's causing me to become unhinged...

"I'm just confused how Izuku in this world is a girl."

"I mean, a female Izuku doesn't seem that strange," Hitoshi informed the invisible girl.

"Ya know, she's kinda cu-"

"Finish that sentence Denki and I'll erase you from as many universes as I can," Izuku threatened the blonde.

0000

 **Author's Note 2: I didn't expect for the last omake to be so long XD. For those of you who were wondering, the last part of the multiverse thing is an idea for an Electro Denki I had in mind. It would feature a female Izuku and would have Denki gaining the powers of Electro. It'd be a deconstruction of the MHA Universe. If you've seen my IG ( Fire_Slash_Fanfiction), you'd know that I have two (technically three) other stories I want to write before this. Maybe if enough people express interest I might do so earlier, but for now, I want to complete at least one of my fics first XD.**


End file.
